


Cunning Linguist

by ladylace616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Good Place with a Twist, Kinktober 2019, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thanks Janet, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Eleanor misses Chidi, and decides to do something about it with the help of Janet. Cannon divergence. Kinktober Contribution. Please Read Tags.





	Cunning Linguist

“You’re sure this is  _ normal?”  _ Chidi asked, and she didn’t need to know that if he had the use of both of his hands, he would have made air quotes.

One of Chidi’s hands was currently occupied south of her belt. She was wearing one of her fancy lady suits, and she had dropped her pants. She was reclining back on her desk with her legs spread, and Chidi was sitting on the chair in front of her desk. Two of his fingers were buried in her pussy. 

“Of course, Chidi. Even supreme beings have needs. That makes sense, doesn’t it?” Eleanor asked, her eyebrow raised and mouth stretched comically. She stayed as still as possible, hoping not to dislodge Chidi’s wonderfully slim fingers.

“And who else would better assist me with my personal needs but my  _ personal _ assistant?” Eleanor asked. She flashed her pearly whites, and slowly gyrated her hips against Chidi’s hand. 

She lustfully stared down at him from this position. She had recently named Chidi her assistant like Michael did to her in the beginning. The difference was he was her shirtless, suspenders wearing university professor assistant. 

“It doesn’t have to be awkward, like you are currently making it,” Eleanor huffed to the ethics professor. “I know you have a boner, I can see it,” Eleanor said. “It’s not like you wouldn’t enjoy doing it, right?”

_ What the fuck am I doing? _ Eleanor wondered to herself.

And no sooner had she thought it, Michael opened the door to her very private office door which she thought was locked.

“Ahhh!!!” Michael gave a shriek, having caught two of his favorite humans in such a disgusting position. He covered his eyes and stumbled out of the room, managing to smack his face against the door sill in his attempt to flee.

Eleanor groaned. She reached into the top drawer of her desk, and grabbed a small silver remote. It stilled Chidi’s frantic cries at being discovered, and rebooted the fake version of him she kept around her office.

It wasn’t the real Chidi. He was just a copy of him that Janet let her have, sort of like the goggles that let her see all of her past lives with Chidi. Eleanor was trying to be the savior of humanity- didn’t she deserve a release every now and then?

Eleanor composed herself, and pressed a button on the remote. The Chidi program stopped, and he vanished into thin air. Eleanor cleared her throat when she exited her office. Michael had not gone far.

“You! You! You!” he said again and again, pointing at her with each exclamation. 

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “Relax, Max! That wasn’t the real Chidi,” she said.

Michael’s face grew puzzled. He crossed his arms, and stroked his chin thoughtfully as he was wont to do when lost in thought. “Of course it wasn’t…. But then, what was it??” he asked, peering curiously at her.

Eleanor avoided his bespectacled gaze. “He’s a program that Janet lets me have, figures I need ‘to blow off steam’ sometimes, being the savior of the freaking universe and everything.” The stress was evident in her voice.

“I’m sorry I interrupted that, Eleanor. But I must admit, that was going quite strangely, if the program is supposed to behave in a way that Chidi would.”

Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him.

“I mean, you weren’t really going to coerce Chidi into serving you sexual favors whenever you felt like it for the rest of his after life, were you?”

Eleanor didn’t say anything at first. “Eleanor!” Michael chided her. Eleanor grabbed Michael by the arm and escorted him away from her office towards their teammates with a smile on her face. They walked arm in arm.

“That Chidi, he was a cunning linguist, I will tell you that,” she said at length.

Michael adopted his usual look of confusion, and then understanding dawned on him.

“Ah, I get it! That’s funny because it’s a euphemism for cunnilingus,” he explained.

Eleanor nodded her approval. 

“Eleanor?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry you miss Chidi.”

“I know.”

“Eleanor?”

Eleanor looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“You know you’re disgusting, right?”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how awkward this scene was, but I am sexually on a roll for kinktober lol! Right now I am really wishing that Eleanor and Chidi could be together. It kills me that Eleanor figured out her feelings and now she can't act on them, so in my version, she can at least for a little while in private. He's like a virtual dildo with a personality that Janet made for her to help her get through "tough times" LOL Tell me what you think.


End file.
